The VR technology is a computer simulation technology which can create and experience a virtual world, and which can use a computer to generate a simulation environment such that a system simulation incorporating multi-source information into interactive 3D dynamic view and entity behavior is utilized to immerse users therein.
For VR-related products, if the display frame rate of a terminal is not high enough, the user will feel dizzy when staying in this environment for a long time. Generally, in order to improve the user's visual effect, the display frame rate of the terminal can be increased properly. For example, the terminal employs the display frame rate of 90 Hz or 120 Hz, so that the user's visual experience is not delayed to improve the display effect. However, the way of increasing the display frame rate of the terminal requires the use of a special chip, which increase cost, a long development cycle, and lowered practicability.